Of Changes and Feelings
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Sequel/omake to 'Of Challenges and Seduction'. Taking a step ahead is always hard, but Hakutaku knew it wouldn't be like a blind jump down a cliff. He decides to believe in the demon's feelings. And so does Hozuki. HakuOni


HOZUKI NO REITETSU

.

**Of Changes and Feelings**

.

Hakutaku x Hozuki

.

Summary: Sequel/omake to '_Of Challenges and Seduction_'. Taking a step ahead is always hard, but Hakutaku knew it wouldn't be like a blind jump down a cliff. He decides to believe in the demon's feelings. And so does Hozuki. HakuOni

.

_Instead of letting frustration hit me too bad because of lack of sleep (seriously, I wanna sleeeeeep!), I used those hours to finish the omake and write some more._

_So here is the sequel to 'Of Challenges and Seduction.'_

_Please enjoy! :)_

.

* * *

'_This… is how I get you to give me a chance to make you mine_'.

A vein on Hozuki's forehead popped, and he crushed the pillar on his right side violently with his naked hand at the memory of those words. Hakutaku's words.

It had been three days since it all happened. What started as the umpteenth creative way to irritate each other, ended up as an uncharacteristic, new way of complicating things.

The demon sighed wearily, massaging his hand. A few knuckles were bleeding. He stuck out his tongue and licked the blood away.

Tongue…

He covered his face with intertwined hands, his elbows on the desk. He could still feel the velvety wetness and warmth on his skin, when the Chinese beast almost raped his mouth and neck. He had to bandage his neck to hide the hickeys.

Hozuki damned Hakutaku's tongue with a fierce blush on his face, before trying to calm down and proceed with his paperwork.

* * *

Hakutaku gasped and stuck out his tongue.

Momotaro looked at him with a raised brow.

'Argh, this infusion's too hot!'

'You are too impatient, Hakutaku-sama. Please be careful'

The Chinese beast tilted his head, looking up absentmindedly.

'Too impatient, huh…'

He swung his legs idly while sitting on the counter, and playing with his earring with his free hand.

'Taotaro-kun… what do you think I should do?'

The apprentice paused in his work to look at his boss and teacher. He never thought that the day would come when Hozuki-sama and Hakutaku-sama finally realized their relationship wasn't something hate-based. Momotaro didn't think of himself as a genius, but it was obvious, even to him, that there was a peculiar attachment between the two creatures. Whenever in the presence of both, one could not deny the feeling of a bond, of a silent, ancient and lively strength pulling one towards the other. He could almost see the laces intertwining their fingers and trapping them gently together.

Momotaro wondered how they managed to never ask themselves a few questions about it in the thousands of years they had been alive. Or better. How did they manage to see it but to avoid the questions for so long? Was it that easy to ignore? Or was it that difficult to deal with?

'I think you should meditate on your feelings for Hozuki-sama first before acting, Hakutaku-sama', the apprentice said, waiting for the other's answer. He was surprised to see a smile grow more and more on the Chinese beast's face until he laughed. When he finished, his voice was soft and sincere, still laced with mirth.

'I've always loved Hozuki, since he was a little kid. Things remained the same when he grew up… but they also got more… complex. I saw the change he went through, and my feelings changed –and grew, along with that. I don't love him as a doting father or step brother anymore. I love him as a man that I want by my side, forever'.

Momotaro watched in religious silence as Hakutaku, after opening his heart like a golden chest, took a draught of the warm infusion in his hand. The scent of jasmine and mandarin was slowly filling the room.

'Then why have you never told him? Or never did something about it?', the apprentice asked with his hands closing into fists. He felt troubled by the situation. It hurt him and he wasn't even involved. How could it not hurt _them_?

'There was never the need. We've always been together. We've always been there for each other. It was enough. We… are not human, Taotaro-kun. And after thousands of years, it becomes more and more difficult to change situations... or even notice or take care of the flaws in them. You just accept them as they are'.

'But, Hakutaku-sama… Hozuki-sama was human. And you, you've been watching over us humans for so long', Momotaro started, his fists still tight. 'Now that you have the chance, do you want to change your relationship, Hakutaku-sama?'

'I do', the Chinese beast said, then looked at the other, eyes betraying doubt. 'Do you think Hozuki would want to change it too?'.

'But of course!', the apprentice blurted out, then blushed at his bad manners. 'I'm sure Hozuki-sama has always kept Hakutaku-sama in a special place in his heart. He hasn't killed you yet, and also shows worry and affection… in his own way'.

Hakutaku had to blush slightly and laugh. Was it really that simple? Would it take just a small step ahead…?

His heart was beating so fast. He didn't remember how that felt.

'… Thanks, Taotaro-kun'.

* * *

That same night, Hakutaku and Hozuki met at the same _Izakaya_ of the time before.

Miss Fate was indeed playing games with them both.

Hozuki this time was sitting not in one of the small private rooms, but close to the door, sake in hand.

When Hakutaku went inside the shop, the demon turned around and made the Chinese beast want to cry and die of blood loss. Momotaro, at the right side of his teacher and boss, put an encouraging hand on his shoulder blade, before nodding to Hozuki and leaving the place. He was going to eat something at another shop close by and leave the two alone.

Hakutaku gulped, but mustered his courage. He ordered sake as well, sitting beside the demon.

'You didn't answer my calls', the Chinese beast stated, his tone meant to be heard by Hozuki only. It was not a complaint nor a blame. It felt more like a sad reality.

'I don't see why I should answer your calls after what happened, Hakubuta-san'. Slant eyes looked briefly at the other from the corner, before closing. The demon gulped down the remaining sake in his _masu_.

Hakutaku was almost dropping an angry retort, but he swallowed it. He was there to solve things, not to argue.

'…I'm sorry'.

Evidently, that answer was incorrect too, because Hozuki turned around with anger on his face.

'Since I don't want you in Hell, go back to Heaven, you imbecile beast', and he was out.

The Chinese beast had only a moment to process all this before he ran out after the other – what was going on?

'Ohi! Ahozuki!' he ran after said demon, grabbing him by the arm. Hakutaku managed to avoid Hozuki's fist coming his way by a hair. The Chinese beast was getting frustrated. He grabbed both the other's arms with his hands.

'Listen! I'm sorry that what I've done is wrong!'. The demon was looking at him like a furious tiger ready to bite the head off its hunter.

'I'm sorry because I don't want it to be wrong. I…'. How could he say this so that the other would understand? 'I… really wanted to kiss you, Hozuki…'.

Hakutaku's tone was soft and timid. Hozuki didn't want to listen to him though.

'I'm not one of those women you pay for and appreciate so much. The challenge unfortunately ended in a tie, as always. That's all there was to it. If you're feeling too frustrated, you should go to the red district'.

'… Ohi. Don't kid with me'.

The Chinese beast tried to ignore the hurting sensation spreading in his chest at the demon's words as best as he could. The fact Hozuki was still there… the way he reacted now and also that night… there was no way he simply felt nothing about it.

This was the reason why Hakutaku pulled at the other's arms, making the demon bump into him.

'Tell me you didn't feel anything that night. Tell me, now, right to my face', he murmured, only an inch away from Hozuki's lips.

The Chinese beast could see the struggle in his eyes. Yet the other decided to look away.

'Hozuki… I'm serious… I am not playing with you…'.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

'You know I've always loved you… I want you by my side. I can't keep on going on like this anymore…'.

It was physically straining him to repress the want to touch the demon's face, kiss him slowly, trace his horn lightly. His feelings were erupting all at once after thousands of years of sleep, and he couldn't stop them.

Hozuki's silence was killing him.

'Have you… ever loved me? Or even just felt a small amount of affection towards me?'

The demon gritted his teeth.

'Don't even joke about it'. His tone was harsh, low and biting. Hakutaku's eyes went wide, his grasp on the other slackening.

Hozuki was mad. How could that stupid beast have doubts about _him_? The first encounter of his demon life had been with Hakutaku. The very first creature he had seen. At the time, when Hozuki saw the Chinese beast turning into a human right before his child eyes, he was blinded by the other's light. He never felt something so warm and pleasing inside. For the first time, he felt peaceful, at ease. And when the creature smiled softly, almost like a father would… that was the first time Hozuki felt like he really belonged somewhere. He belonged with that smile.

Sweetness and love weren't his thing though- he had never known them. Hakutaku's presence taught them to him. If the way the other's gentle, long fingers held his small, fragile ones wasn't loving, then the demon didn't know what that was.

Thinking back, it was probably love at first sight.

He'd blush with (not so secret) pleasure anytime the Chinese creature would give him the chance to pet his fluffy, big tail, and when he'd give him a ride around. If he had had to resume Hakutaku in a few words, he would have just said: white, and warm.

They grew apart when the little demon found his place in Hell under Enma Dayo's supervision. He also spent many years travelling. The time he saw Hakutaku again, he didn't even recognize him. It must have hurt him deeply… yet, he never said anything.

The Chinese beast never said anything.

His true feelings were a mystery.

Hozuki knew he couldn't be one to talk: he was a demon, his way of showing feelings was of course devilish, most of the time. Some manners were a memory of his past human nature, but he was a full grown demon now.

Yet Hakutaku never expressed himself. So, how could the demon trust the other?

'You pathetic beast. A small amount of affection? Now you're doubting me because of your own stupidity and forgetfulness? Don't make me laugh'. Hozuki grabbed the Chinese beast by the collar, eyes shining with frustration and anger.

'I am the one who should be asking you if you actually ever felt something towards me, if at all!'. His voice was powerful, but his hand was shaking. Hakutaku was shocked and unblinking.

'You act like an utter imbecile for thousands years and then you pretend that your brain has suddenly sobered up and that you want me? You should just go and f-'.

The demon couldn't finish his argument, because the Chinese beast had suddenly slid his arms around his neck and covered his lips with his own. Hozuki wanted to smash his face. He really did. But it felt warm. So unbelievably warm.

His grasp on Hakutaku's collar slackened while his lips vaguely responded and the other pulled him even closer, before breaking the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments with a pink shade on their cheeks.

'You never answered, you know', the Chinese beast said with a small smile on his face. He felt so happy he didn't know how to show it, or how to let it out. Maybe he hadn't even interiorised the fact that Hozuki really loved him yet. His whole self felt dazed.

'What… what do you mean?'. The demon himself didn't look very sharp now.

'Will you give me a chance to make you mine?', Hakutaku asked in a whisper, his eyes half-lidded, and his lips getting closer to the other's again- how he had managed to live without feeling them everyday for thousand years he didn't know.

Hozuki almost squirmed. He backed away slightly from the Chinese beast, covering that vile mouth with his hand, trying to look as angry as he was before. His usual poker face saved him, except for the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

'If you're willing to show me you are serious with actions, not just words, then yes, maybe'. The demon's eyes turned cold and suspicious for a moment. Hakutaku locked gaze with him without even blinking.

'Challenge accepted, devilish brat. But let me warn you, there's no turning back. I'll never, ever leave you'.

'You better, you perverted beast', Hozuki said with a half grin on his face, before they sealed the pact with a kiss.

And so, thanks to Miss Fate, and to the fact neither of the two creatures could care less about kissing in public, the most famous and adored story between Yomi and Shangri-La began.

.

.

**- END** -

.

.

* * *

_So… the fic has come to an end. I hope it was okay…?_

_I honestly struggled with it because there was nothing that came to my mind, except for a cute, lovey dovey ending, ahahah! (I actually had two possibilities, and both made my teeth erode LOL). And so, yeah, it ended like this._

_If those two ever decided to compromise a little and meet the other halfway, their relationship could be something wonderful… yet, the fact they're so similar, equally proud and stubborn, makes for very funny bickering scenes which make us all love them even more, don't they?_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, really. I'm happy I managed to contribute to this fandom, and that I even got support while doing it. This fic is a thanks to all of you who like Hozuki no Reitetsu and spend time on it, either reading or writing or drawing- whatever you do!_

_I hope to see you again soon for another fiction. (And beware, there's nothing I don't read about HnR, in either English or Spanish language, so I'm going to happily support all fellow writers! :D)_

_Well, for now, goodbye and take care!_

_Alen_


End file.
